Jake
by Othercat5
Summary: When a kid made to get Coraline back into the Other World, goes to get her, he begins getting feelings towards Coraline. Will Wybie get jealousy and try to get rid of this Jake kid?
1. Prouloge

Ok so im sure your wondering something… "Who the frik is Jake?" Well that's a good question. Im a kid made to get Coraline back to the Other World. Now im sure your wondering. "Whats the other world, and whos Coraline?" Those are excalent new questions, but now I think you should shut your mouth and let me finish. The Beldam or as I call her, 'mom' is STILL looking for that key as I sit around wringing my hands andtalking to rodents. Im very miss understood so things aren't going as I plan them but im not some baby that sits around crying 24/7. So heres MY story…


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting her

Jakes POV

"Your alittle peice of crap aint'cha?" I said.

The rat stared at me with his button eyes. "No... I asked you a question. Are you or arent you?" He said at last.

I shook my head then played with my hands. "N-no... She seems kinda nice why would I?"

"YOU HAVENT EVEN MET HER! How do you know so much about Coraline?"

"Well I-" I was cut off when I saw a dark black figure."H-hey why dont you g-go inside...?"

The rat staired at me then bounded off. I sat down at the bridge looking into the water. "Was up Vermin?"

The cat let out a hiss. "What did i say 'bout calling me that?" I shrugged "Not to do it."

The cat nodded his head."Exactly." I stared at the cat. "So tell me more about... Coraline." I said.

"Theres no more to tell you." I heard someone calling me though it was faint. "I hear HER calling for you Jake."

"I-i dont hear anything..." "JAKE!" My head shot up.

"You better hurry up or you'll see her darkside." The cat got off my lap and bounded off.

"It gets darker?" I whispered.

I walked into the house full of fear. My mom stared down at me smiling evily. "W-what?" I said at last.

She brought up her hand showing me a black key. "Here..." She said.

"You got it?" I said nervously still playing with my hands. She grabbed at one of my hands.

"If you do that thing you do with your hands again i will take them! Understand?" The Beldam said

I nodded my head and took the key. She motioned towards the door. I walked slowly towards it full of fear and excitment. I put the key in the lock and unclocked the door. I crawled through the small tunnel...

Coralines POV

The cat came up to me showing me a dead rat in his jaws. "What? Cant you see im doing something?" He dropped the rats body at my feat. "Ugggh... Thats disgusting." He shook his head and picked up the rat then walked away. "What?" Then something grabbed my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I turned around then hit the figure.

"OW! Jonesy what was that for?"

"Oh hi Why-Were-You-Born. You scared me half to death!"

"Dont tell me THE Coraline Jones is scared?" He said astonished but with a playfull tone.

I punched his shoulder. "Of course im not im just playing..." Wybie stared away from me then looked at something else wide eye'd. "What is it Why-Were-You-Born!" I turned around with a sudden gasp. There was a kid with jet black hair a blue hoodie and some messy jeans staring at me. The scarey part was that he had black buttons for eyes...


	3. Chapter 2: Playing nice

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to do this in the other chapters but... Coraline, Wybie, Cat, and the Beldam belong to Neil Gaimen and Henry Selick. I only own Jake and the TALKING rat.**

Jakes POV

I raised my hand and waved. "H-hello..." _IDIOT! Shes gonna freak! 'H-hello?' First of all i stutter to much and second of all im filthy and have buttons for eyes! What happened last time she saw someone like that? Oh thats right, she tryed to KILL her!_

"Get away from me!" She hit me with some branch though it realy hurt i got up off the floor and dusted myself off. "W-wait!" I covered my face hopeping she wouldnt hit me there next.

She held up the branch with a scared look on her face waiting for me to say something.

"I-I-I-"

"Stutter more then i do?" Wybie interupted.

I smiled at him. "Yeah... " I stuck out my hand at him. "I-im Jake."

Wybie looked at it for a second then shook my hand. "Im Wybie."

"Thats a nice name." He smiled at me.

"Why-Were-You-Born, what are you doing? He's an enemy!" Coraline yelled.

"Well he seems kinda nice..." Wybie said nervous.

"He was probably sent by the Other Mother!" Coraline said scared.

"Y-yes i am b-but if i can just say one thing, its that i dont realy wanna hurt you." I took out the key in my pocket. "Here... You should probably hide it..."

She yanked the key outta my hand and hit me again. "Now LEAVE!"

A got up. "O-ok if you want me too." I turned around when the cat came up to me purring. I bent down to pet him. "Hey Vermin." He hissed. "Oh yeah... Sorry its just if i call you Cat you'll sound like im referring to some girl. Cause Cats a girl name..." I laughed.

"Wait..." Coraline said. "Maybe if Cat likes you... Then your alright." She hit me in the arm with her fists.

I laughed nervously. "Actualy i see him everyday."

"You know you remind me alot of Why-Were-You-Born here." She pointed to Wybie.

"Y-yeah i geuss. So Coralines your name right? I just wanna check."

She nodded. "Yes, im glad you didnt say Caroline."

I laughed. I looked at her and smiled. _She's kinda cute... WHAT AM I SAYING? She already has a boyfriend! Wybie..._

"So you and your boyfriend go-"

"BOYFRIEND?" They both said astonished.

"Wybies not my boyfriend! Im 11!" Coraline shouted.

_Jackpot! She has no boyfriend! But why would she like ME?_

As if reading my thoughts Wybie stared at me angrly. "You dont like her do you?"

I jumped up alittle shocked. "Of course not! I just met her!"

I shot my head up as if hearing something. I heard something clearing its throat.

I looked at my shoulder. "Oh its you... You scared me." It was my rat.

"What are you doing? Your not supposed to make small talk with Coraline!" The rat yowled.

I laughed at the words 'small talk'

I LOVE small talk! You know when your talking to someone then its all like- Oh wait im getting off track arent I? I do that alot so i geuss ill get back to my story...

"Listen bud, im not going through with this STUPID plan! What'd Coraline ever do?"

The rat stared at me. "Well for one thing she CHEATED IN THE GAME!"

"The game was STUPID! She shouldnt have to be forced to do ANYTHING!"

"Ill go tell HER that then." He smiled evily. I knew who he was reffering to when he said 'HER'

"Oh no you dont!"I grabbed him as he started to bound off. I through him towards the cat. The cat brought his claws up and killed the rat.

**Ok so this is the first chapter im actualy talking on...**

**All i wanna say is this is my first story so it probably sucks. So maybe my next story wont suck. We'll see cause you have to start off somewhere XD**

**R&R please. Ill loves you forever :3**


End file.
